cRaZy wOrLd
by Rei-sama
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn were prisoners of an evil Queen who made a plot for them to 'ya noe. hehe...


Episode 1: The Catcher in the Pie  
  
The story is a little bit, not normal. ^o^  
  
Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by an evil queen named Rei. This evil queen would make her slaves do everything that she wanted to do.  
  
One day, Legolas and Aragorn and the dwarf were walking past the kingdom. The queen's soldiers saw them and took them as prisoners. Legolas did not have the time to fight because Queen Rei's soldiers were trained as ninjas. Aragorn was helpless too. And the dwarf, I don't care about him. Hehe.  
  
The three travelers were chained in the hands. The soldiers brought them to the castle. Inside was an extravagantly designed ceiling with designs of elves fighting men. The murals and the paintings of the castle amazed the three of them.  
  
They then entered a huge door. And there, they saw a beautiful elf sitting in a large throne designed with gold and black crystals. Her gown was so long that it was laid on the floor where her throne was placed. The Queen stopped talking with one of her soldiers dressed in all black as soon as the soldiers who caught the three opened the door.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Queen stood up from her seat and slowly took about three steps toward the three.  
  
She then waved towards the three and waved her hands again towards her as if pulling the three. And what do you know! In a glance, there were about three paces away from the queen. Don't you just love the number three???  
  
"Whaa.???" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Ssshh." the Queen gently whispered while putting her finger on Legolas' lips to silence him.  
  
Aragorn brushed the Queen's hand away from Legolas and looked at the Queen sharply. "Don't you ever touch him!"  
  
The Queen's soldiers took out their sword and pointed it to the three. The Queen signaled them to calm down, and the soldiers retreated. The Queen smiled and backed away a few steps from the prisoners.  
  
"What do you want from us?" the dwarf exclaimed. "We did not do anything to you nay your kingdom."  
  
The Queen smiled again. "Put them in the guest room." She ordered her men. The soldiers bowed down and escorted the three to the guest room.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other in amazement.  
  
~o~ ~o~ ~o~  
  
Inside the big room was a fireplace, a comfortable-looking couch; shelves of books and a king size bed big enough to accommodate five people. The soldiers took the dwarf and closed the door. Hehe. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other again.  
  
"Wow." Legolas was amazed. "This bed is so big!" he jumped into the bed and jumped and jumped and jumped.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas smiling. "You are such a kid." He said while opening a door. Aragorn's eyes grew wide when he saw the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Leggy! Look at this!" Aragorn called for Legolas while entering the bathroom.  
  
"Stop calling me Leggy! I certainly don't look like a leg you know, and besides." Legolas stopped as he too saw the huge bathroom. The bathroom was about as huge as the room. Inside, it has a big Jacuzzi divided by a glass door was a big bathtub with a shower. The lights in the room was so relaxing and soothing.  
  
Aragorn immediately took off his clothing and jumped into the Jacuzzi. "Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!" he jumped for joy while playing with the water.  
  
"Who's the kid now Aragorn?!" Legolas teased him.  
  
"Come in! The water is so good!!!" Aragorn pretending he did not hear 'Leggy' teasing him.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
And then, he jumped in the Jacuzzi too and they had a great time playing in the water as if they have never seen one before.  
  
~o~ ~o~ ~o~  
  
The dwarf was held in both arms. He was struggling to break free, but he simply could not. It was weird, though. He couldn't feel any pain from the hands of the soldiers.  
  
He was then put into a room. It was big, yes. Then, just as soon as the soldiers closed the doors, about five sexy female dwarfs came out of the door giggling.  
  
The dwarf had a big smile. "It's show time!!!"  
  
~o~ ~o~ ~o~  
  
hehe. 


End file.
